


Rebirth of Hope

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: swficathon, F/M, Fix-It, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He falls in love with her before he even knows her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> swficathon's prompt last week was Obidala, in memory of amidala_thrace (Liz).

It's a choice of two dangers; Obi-Wan sees Queen Amidala hesitate. She looks down at one of her handmaidens.

The handmaiden's chin comes up. "We are not afraid, Your Highness," she says, and Obi-Wan falls in love with her before he even knows her name.

*

When Padmé steps forward and reveals herself to be the real Queen Amidala, he's not surprised at all.

*

Ten years later, and Padmé is as beautiful as always. And, Obi-Wan discovers, just as brave. Desperate to keep both himself and his heart out of danger, he sends her away with Anakin.

He didn't anticipate that she would seen Anakin as more than a little boy, until it was too late.

*

Obi-Wan is no fool; he knows as soon as Anakin returns from Naboo that something has changed. It takes him exactly three days to work out that Anakin and Padmé have gotten married. He knows what his duty to the Council is, but he also knows -- the Jedi need Anakin Skywalker. They can't afford to lose anyone, not while the Clone Wars are raging.

Though it breaks his heart, he keeps their secret. For Padmé's sake, and for Anakin's. Their happiness is more important than his own.

*

He comes back from Utapau to find that everything's gone wrong. Or maybe everything's been wrong all along, and he just refused to see it.

He hates to tell Padmé the truth, hates to see the pain in her eyes, hates to lie to her even by omission when his sneaks aboard her ship.

*

Seeing Anakin force-choke Padmé is the closest Obi-Wan ever comes to falling to the Dark Side.

*

Obi-Wan watches the flames crawl up Anakin's body. He knows that he'll hear those screams for the rest of his life, but he can't bring himself to finish him off. Even as he turns away, he's still not sure why -- is it because he fears turning to the Dark Side, or because this way, he'll be able to tell Padmé he didn't kill Anakin.

*

"She's lost the will to live."

Obi-Wan has been trained all his life to prepare for loss, but losing Padmé without even telling her how he feels is more than he can bear. He takes her limp hand in his. "I love you," he whispers.

The sounds from the monitor become stronger and more regular. Her fingers tighten on his, and her eyes flutter open. "Obi-Wan?"

"I'm here," he says. "For as long as you want me."


End file.
